comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-04 - Hellllooooo Nurse Kara!
Vanguard is lying on the couch. There's not anyone else in the room, and due to the injuries he sustained at the hands of Match, he's still bandaged up to cover the burns from his heat vision. The clone messed him up pretty badly, mostly because Dedrick managed to fight him on par physically, so he resorted to the heat vision and used his super speed. The look on Vanguard's face was one of almost shame as he changed the channels on the television, but didn't seem to actually be watching the tv itself. Kara Zor-El superspeeds back to the Tower as soon as she heard that Match had taken the Red Room. Dedrick was on duty! As soon as she's back, "Dedrick? Are you okay?" she says as she rushes in, right up to the couch "I came as soon as I heard!" She puts her hands lightly on him and kneels down by him. "Rao! Tell me what happened? I got a message saying that Superboy clone broke in and stole the Red Room, and you were on duty so I thought the worst!" Vanguard lifts his gaze up to Kara when she kneels down next to him. He exhales heavily. "I failed to stop him. I thought I had him for a moment. I managed to break his TK bubble around me and we fought. I was gaining the upper hand until he figured out that I couldn't follow his moves if he used super speed. In the end, believe it or not, I was saved by Lian dressed in a Batman costume." He shakes his head. "Match came in with a black wig on and I thought he was Conner at first, but I noticed he was acting kind of strange..so I tested him. He claimed that you had asked him to check on the Red Room, but I knew that sounded funny as you guys only ever use that thing when one of you is exposed to Red-K. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, Kara." He sounds really sincere. Kara Zor-El bites her lip. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm sorry I wasnt here to help. I should have been but Kon and me and Kal were all stuck in this maze thing. I'm just happy you're okay." She looks at your injured self. "You... are okay, right?" Kara Zor-El bites her lip. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm sorry I wasnt here to help. I should have been but Kon and me and Kal were all stuck in this maze thing. I'm just happy you're okay." She looks at your injured self. "You... are okay, right?" Kara pauses and hugs and gives Dedrick a kiss. "Him and that black haired Karen fooled us too." Vanguard nods. "I'm going to be fine. My pride is hurt more than anything else. In the end, I just let him take the thing because I was afraid that he might hurt Lian. I shielded her with my body and told him to take it and go. I don't regret that, but I am a little upset that he just shot me with his heat vision until I couldn't move anymore." Kara Zor-El gives Dedrick some more kisses on the cheek and lips. "It's ok. You and Lian are safe, and I'd have done the same thing if Lian was in danger. Any of us would have. You did the right thing." She pauses. "Oh Rao... I think I know how he found out about the Red Room.... he must have heard me and Kal talk about it in the maze..." Vanguard frowns. "There were times during the fight that I saw...something. Like, he was only doing all of this because he's jealous of the life that Conner has. He doesn't seem to understand that if he stopped being a jerk for five seconds, he could be accepted, too. I told him I respected Conner because of the person that he is. The fact he started his life as a clone means nothing to me. But that guy has some serious anger issues." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "He does realize that Conner is a clone as well... right?" She tilts her head and frowns. "I don't know if I'd be able to accept him after what he did to you. Maybe my fist would accept his face." Vanguard smiles at that. "I like how protective you are of me, Kara. I feel the same way, only I know that you don't need my protection." He lifts a hand and gently caresses her face. "But the next time that Match and I meet, I'm going to introduce him to what pain really feels like." Kara Zor-El holds your hand as you caress her face and closes her eyes for a few seconds. Then opens them again. "We can all use each others protection. I have weaknesses just like anyone else." She pauses. "Who knows what they'll do with that room. I made it specifically to be able to incapacitate me or Kal if we ever went out of control..." Vanguard nods. "That's what worries me, Kara. They have a way of trapping you guys now. And while red sunlight, or kryptonite for that matter, doesn't affect me in the slightest. I can only barely go toe to toe with Match. I don't stand a chance against Divine. I don't know how I can help you if something happens. And that scares me." Kara Zor-El frowns about that, considering how Divine held her own against Superman. "Maybe Robin can get ... I don't know... Kryptonite from Batman. Just in case? I mean... they are probably just as affected as I am by it right?" She adds, "And you don't have to fight them alone. You have a whole team, including me." Vanguard nods. "That's true. I guess maybe I should take my own advice, huh? I pretty much said the same thing to Roy not long ago." He sits up on the couch and pulls Kara into his lap. He then kisses her. "I know I probably don't say it often, but I love you, Kara. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Kara Zor-El hugs Vanguard a little tightly at that, and says, "I love you too Dedrick and feel the same way. But nothing's going to happen to you or me. We're going to stop those ... those.. jerkfaces." Not exactly hero terminology, Kara. "As soon as we can figure out where they are hiding." Vanguard nods with a smile. "I wish you, Conner, and Superman all the best of luck with that. If you guys need anything from me, you just ask. I mean that." He sighs. "Maybe after this is all over, I'll finally get a chance you meet the rest of your family. Like your 'sister'. The blonde one, not the one with the black hair. She's not very stable, I don't think. Didn't even give me a second glance when she came to take the room from Match. And I'm kind of glad she didn't." Kara Zor-El nods. "I'm glad she didnt too. And I know Karen would love to meet you." She pauses then stands up. "I'm going to make you something to eat and a drink okay? You need to rest and heal up." She smiles a little. "What can I get for you?" Vanguard hmms. "A sandwich and a soda would be great, thank you." He lies back on the sofa and crosses his arms over his chest. "I should tell you. Match thinks that you're two-timing Dedrick Jones with me." He chuckles. "I'd actually think it was funny, if he didn't promise to kick Dedrick's ass. I guess I should be on the lookout for him in my civilian guise as well." A quick burst of superspeed and Kara's back with the sandwich and a cold soda. Your favorite type. She sits down on the couch next to you and puts the sandwich and soda down and puts her arms around you. "Well... I should be two timing him with you. You're both extraordinary kissers." She gives Vanguard a long kiss.... before looking at him. "And I hope it's okay if I'm keeping an eye on you when you're in civilian clothes as Dedrick." She pauses. "You know... not... demeaning to you or anything." Vanguard chuckles and shakes his head. "No, I don't mind it. It'd make sense actually. Dedrick is dating Supergirl..it's only natural that she'd keep an eye on her boyfriend, especially if someone threatened him. Besides, I can't exactly defend myself like I normally would if someone attacks me as Dedrick. That'd be putting my entire family at risk, and I won't do that." He smiles. "You're a great kisser, too. I never get tired of your lips." He winks, obviously flirting. Kara Zor-El smiles and kisses again. "At least Match didnt hurt your lips. Then he'd be in serious trouble, harming a national treasure like that." She then stops for a moment. "I should have asked this already... but how is Lian doing? I know she's okay but is she... you know... okay? She must have been so scared." Vanguard blushes slightly when Kara comments about his lips. "I don't know. I think he was trying to burn off everything on my body. Luckily I'm as durable as I am." He thinks and then shakes his head. "I don't think the kid was even afraid. She ran in and put herself between me and Match and told him that he'd better stop hurting me. I freaked out and grabbed her, shielding her with my body. Match decided to leave and Rose came in after that all distraught because Lian left her side to come down to where I was. I haven't seen her since, but with that kid, you never know." Kara Zor-El, if she was more like Karen, would probably comment on how to experiment on that durability. But Kara's Kara. And Kara and Karen had the talk already. Plus she listens as Vanguard talks about Lian, and smiles a little at how brave the toddler was. "Remind me to get her something really... really great as a present." She then props herself on the couch and leans against Vanguard a bit. Vanguard smiles. "I'm already getting her a present. I'm having a motorcylce just like her dad's being custom built for her size. Battery operated, of course. As a thank you to her for being so brave. Though I think Roy should have a talk with her about putting herself in dangerous situations. Someday, she's going to be a hell of a hero, but at her currrent age, she should not be doing stuff like that." Kara Zor-El smiles as she rests against Vanguard. "Rao, she's going to love that. And yeah, I'm sure she will be."